


Promise

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Tsuna and Kyoko up to 'the night before Tsuna leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Tsuna/Kyoko  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Words:** 1,035  
 **Notes:** Angst. Tsuna and Kyoko up to 'the night before Tsuna leaves’. OOC-ness? Not too sure, I’ve never written them before.

  
**Promise**

Sawada Kyoko was not as clueless as most people thought. On the contrary, she was probably much smarter than most people gave her credit for. She knew that the fights her brother got in were not sumo matches against rival schools, but she smiled and bid him good luck, told him to be careful anway, because she saw how determined he was and how upset he would be if she reminded him of their promise.

She saw how Yamamoto acted like it was all a game and watched as everyone acted expasperated towards him, but she smiled at the time she saw that glimpse of seriousness in his face that meant he knew that this was real. He was like her, she knew –it was always easier to act clueless at times, because believe it or not, it gave relief to those around you.

There _was_ one obvious thing that she didn’t notice. She had ignored all clues about it because she thought it was a joke. They were older now, and though she wasn’t aware of all the details, she knew that they were all caught up in some dangerous situation. She wasn’t thinking straight and was surprised when he actually told her, blushed all along and stumbled with his words and then just blurted it out. She stared, wide-eyed, and watched as his expression went from embarassed to horrified and then stood as he simply ran away.

She never noticed that Tsuna had feelings for her.

For the next couple of days, he would simply run away from her every time he saw her, even though Reborn threatened his life once or twice to be a man.

Kyoko didn’t like it, so the next time she caught him off-guard, she asked him how his grades were. He blinked, ready to run away again, and then just answered her, still stuttering with his words and his face bright red. Kyoko smiled and looked listless as she told him she thought she was failing math and wondered if any college would take her. He smiled and reassured her, and the other awkward topic never came up again.

She did kiss him on the night of a festival, on a dare, and Reborn threatened to take his life if he couldn’t do it. She just made it easier for him was all. She found it silly of him when he fainted on the spot. For years, that was the only act of affection she had given him.

Then the inevitable happened.

“This is a nice place!” Haru exclaimed, looking around at the huge underground place that they were asked to stay in for protection against enemies they didn’t know. Kyoko agreed and was amazed that it was _Tsuna_ who had this built.

The two girls could see how things were changing; how Yamamoto came home one day and shut himself out because his father had been murdered. Kyoko was worried because her older brother hadn’t been back in days, and Haru reassured her that it would be okay.

“Kyoko-chan?” Tsuna blinked. “Your brother sent a message. He’s in Italy with the Cavallone family.”

Cavallone family? He meant Dino, right? Kyoko felt relieved and thanked Tsuna.

“Everyone seems to be leaving.” Kyoko mused out one day, and she counted the people on her hand—Hibari, Yamamoto, her brother—Tsuna smiled weakly. “I wish they didn’t have to leave.”

“You miss them?” Tsuna asked as he looked up at her with a curious expression. He no longer fumbled with his words. “They’ll be back. They always come back.”

Kyoko smiled and shut her ears for the next couple of days, trying to pretend she could hear all the fighting that went on outside the base, put her hand around Tsuna’s wrist in a soft hold when he came home tired. He gave her a weak smile and did nothing to return the affectionate gesture, but it was okay with her, because she knew that he was still an embarassed teenager inside that twenty-year old body of his.

“We’re heading home tomorrow?” Haru repeated with surprise. “It’s safe now?”

“Not really,” Tsuna replied. “But I’m leaving for a while and there won’t be anyone here to look after you guys. I’m sending Lambo and I-pin to watch over you two.”

Surprised, Kyoko asked, “You’re leaving?” At the same time, Haru huffed and left the room that she and Kyoko shared, saying something about needing a midnight snack.

“Hm?” Tsuna blinked. “Yes.”

“Oh.” She said simply. “But you’ll be back, right?”

He laughed. “Yes, of course.”

Kyoko felt relieved, even if her body gave her away and her hands shook, and Tsuna noticed it because her fingers were resting on his wrist again.

“Kyoko-chan,” He said, calling her by the nickname he used all these years. “It’s going to be fine. I’ll even bring your brother back with me.”

And she nodded and believed in his words, but the tears still came, and she was a bit angry at herself that she couldn’t pretend to be dumb and clueless at a time like this when she needed it. She felt Tsuna wriggle his hand away from her hold because he felt uncomfortable, but she attacked him anyway with a tight embrace, her tears staining the front of his white shirt. Tsuna held her, his hands shaking because he was still that awkward when he was with her.

She kissed him, then and there, as softly as she could. She felt Tsuna stiffen but he didn’t pull away, and she knew this meant that what she was doing was acceptable, as both of their lips trembled and Tsuna felt her cold tears on his cheek. Kyoko mumbled an apology and burried her face against his neck and held his sides tightly, as if she never wanted him to leave. Tsuna stayed silent and massaged her back in soothing circles, and something inside of him was yelling for him to run away.

The girl apologized again, apologized because she was being too weak. Tsuna shook his head, said it was okay, and that he would be back, he promised.

**End.**  



End file.
